Slugnapped
by ilikehats2
Summary: For Two Weeks, Trixie has been trapped in one of Blakks Compounds. When Eli finally rescues her, he thought everything would back to normal. But nothing is ever going to be the same again!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing...This is My Own Idea!

It was a dark day for the Shane Gang. The HideOut was dark, eerily quiet and void of the happy sounds of Video games, voices and slug chirps. Burpy looked up at the angry Shane. Eli was full of anger, grief, sadness and possibly depression. He couldn't believe he let this happen. How did he let this happen? Kord pushed food in front of Eli

"Eli!" Kord said again and again until he snapped out of his grief and looked up

"Eat"Kord says and continues before the boy protests "Eli she would want you to eat"

"She also probably expected us to save her Already!"Eli snaps

_"Oh no..." _Burpy sighs

"Shes been waiting for Two Weeks! She could be Hurt and What are we all doing-"

"Working to Save her!"Kord's voice rose and Eli froze shutting up

Kord sighs, "Sorry Eli, but you've been beating yourself up too hard, Trixie wouldn't want this out of you"

Eli sighs and nods. He wish he had seen this coming, he wish he was able to have stopped this all from happening.

"I should have known that guy was Twist! I should have!"

"I know Eli...but how were we to know that Twist would actually disguise himself and ask Trixie out just to give her to Blakk"Kord says

Eli remembered that well,

_The Gang had gone to SnowDance Cavern for a Film Festival Trixie had entered. While she and Eli took the liberty to get the snacks, a tall black haired boy with blue eyes had gone up to Trixie. Eli had immediately recognized that he was flirting with her, he had also recognized his sudden annoyance, knot in stomach feeling and twitchiness. Jealousy..._

_It was only after the Festival had he experienced the feeling the second time that day. That boy had asked Trixie out, she was very happy. She had been spinning around squeaking and smiling, able to ignore Kords teasing. Though Kord had been slowly disappointed it wasn't Eli and protective. _

_When Trixie left for the date the next day, they never saw her again And her slugs had reappeared with out her the next day injured from what looked like a brutal duel. Eli Kord and Pronto had spent two days searching pubs for men who would know information about Trixie. On day two they had found the boy who asked Trixie out sitting with his buddies laughing. Eli immediately confronted the boy pinning him to the wall...the boy had been revealed to be Twist and Twist escaped without further interrogation on which Cavern and prison Trixie was in._

"where's Pronto...he should have been back by now"Eli asks

Just then Pronto had burst through the door, returning from trying to find information.

"Find anything?"Kord asks

"Yes! The great Pronto has!"Pronto held up a Aquabeak

"Uhhh Pronto that's a slug"Kord says

"It is the key to freeing our friend!"Pronto says and the slug nods

Upon further observation Eli found a note attached to the slug. He took the slug in his hand and removed it. He read the note

"Uh...what code is this in"Kord asks

Eli had to squint, it was in morse code. Eli had taught Trixie so they ca send messages if captures Without fear of interception. Reading it over, Eli noticed that the handwriting was a messy version of Trixie's signature but her writing none the less. A smile crawled onto Eli's face, the first in a long time and Burpy jumped up and down excited.

"Whats it say"Kord asks

Eli quickly wrote it out to them, too excited to speak.

"We found her!"Eli says. He looked at the newly arrived Slug and his voice became deep with seriousness "And after we take care of our new friend we plan, because this is serious!"

Kord and Pronto nod, as do all the slugs. And they sit in the dark building, the translation Eli wrote discarded onto the floor for all the slugs to see

**Eli-**

**Blakks Compound **

**Edge of Futeria Cavern**

**Take care of AquaBeek**

* * *

_The Next Chapter will be longer! I promise! Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing...This is My Own Idea!

Trixie sat curled up. Her green eyes stared blankly at the dark small circular stone prison Room she was trapped in. Dirt and dust covered everything on the room, even Trixie herself. She looked down at her shackled wrist and ankles, the chains allowed little movement and only to a foot away from the wall. She looked at the metal locked door in front of her pleading that she would be right. That Eli will come...

"I can't believe this happened"She whispered

_It started Two weeks ago at the Film Festival. Trixie had gone with Eli to go get the snacks as Pronto ate them all last time. She was buying sodas when she was approached by a dark black haired blue eye boy Eli's height and built. He had begun to flirt with Trixie and after the festival had asked her out. Trixie, both shocked and flustered had Agreed, extremely happy and red in the face. _

_Trixie had spent the whole day preparing for the date. All her slugs were giggling and laughing at her, Kord was telling her to keep her blaster with her when he saw her dashing around and to not let him kiss her. Trixie's face had gone redder then ever. _

_Trixie had never expected the boy to be Twist, he had offered to use his Mecha, so Trixie didn't have to bring hers. Trixie had accepted and the disguised Twist had led her over to Low Rock Cavern. Trixie wasn't very suspicious of it, when they got their She had seen a picnic area set up for them both. It was only when he slowed down had Trixie seen the Polero fired at her and flipped away to avoid it. She looked to see them surrounded by Blakk goons and when she turned to him she saw that it was Twist laughing at her. Trixie tried to fight, she fired slug after slug in all directions but the ghouls battered against her again and again until she fell. Seeing her slugs look at her fearfully she gave a nod, a slight nod and they all ran to recover and regroup. Even with the slug tunnels the slugs were stepped on and kicked and too injured to make it home in ten minutes. Twist had kicked her in the head to knock her unconscious. She had awoken in her cell with Blakk looking down at her..._

_Everything from then on had continuously switched from her unconscious or awake, but she was strangely always sore and in pain, in various amounts._

Trixie looked up as the door open no longer flash backing as she saw Twist standing in the doorway. He had a grin on his face and was holding his blaster.

"Stand up!"He demands, Trixie stayed where she was.

"I SAID STAND" He had quickly walked to her and grabbed her by the hair. He yanked and Trixie whined in pain as she quickly jumped to her feet on tired weak legs.

Twist smiles and walks to the other end of the room

"Move forward"Trixie resisted a sigh and did as told.

Twist smiles and Trixie screamed as Loki came hurtling at her at 100MPH. He collided with the red head forcing her to fly backwards into wall and fall onto the gang. She looks up in pain to see Twist loading another slug and she whimpered. Her will and resolve was falling. He fired ghoul after ghoul at her and she moaned as he ordered her to stand. Twist did this for hours, the slugs slamming into her again and again, making her hit her head against the stones.

"What's wrong Trixie? Can't take it?" Trixie closed her eyes. She didnt want to, as it showed weakness but she couldn't help it.

Twist laughed and bent down to her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled at her. Twist smiled at the broken girl, Loki grinned evilly at Trixie. She blinked at him and then saw Quentin and Blakk in the doorway.

"Have you ever wondered Why I have kept you alive Trixie Sting?" Blakk's voice sounded, making Trixie flinched as she didnt expect him to talk only to fire ghouls.

"Have you ever been curious on why we knock you unconscious so often and you wake up in pain?" Trixie nodded as he continued. She was curious.

"We've been preparing you for something very special"Blakk says "Something Quentin will help make possible Trixie, and your going to be a part of it"

Trixie looked at Quentin and saw needles and a cage with three slugs inside. Twist unchained her and seeing she was too weak lifted her. They brought and carried her into a lab and as they tied Trixie down she looked around.

"This may hurt...so..."Quentin held up a needle and began to inject it into Trixie. She immediately felt a drag in her senses...

"Now we start..."

The only thing Trixie recognized was her screaming as it all began.

* * *

_Yeah, sorry of these first two chapters weren't good, I'm gonna try to make Chapter Three more Serious! Im sorry if Experiment Shane is coming out slow, I'll try to post it today or tomorrow! I just hope I'm making these chapters as serious as I hope, because I'm not really sure? _


End file.
